1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to a quick connect hydrant nozzle for connecting a fire hose to a fire hydrant.
2. Background of Invention
Generally, fire hoses are connected to a fire hydrant by way of a hydrant nozzle and/or adapter. A fire hydrant typically includes one or more fluid ports, i.e. water outlets, adapted to receive an end of a fire hose and supply pressurized water thereto. The water outlets typically include either an internal threaded portion or a locking groove for receiving the end of the fire hose or a hydrant nozzle. A hydrant nozzle is most frequently connected to the water outlet for connection to the fire hose. A traditional hydrant nozzle typically includes a first end having a pair of locking lugs which mating engage the locking groove of the water outlet to secure the nozzle to the hydrant. The nozzle also traditionally includes a opposite male threaded end which attaches to a mating threaded female end on the fire hose. Of course, attaching the fire hose in this fashion is cumbersome and requires a significant amount of time to thread the fire hose to the fire hydrant.
Other fire hydrants utilize an adaptor or connection system referred to by those of ordinary skill in the art as a Storz coupling. First, a hydrant nozzle is connected to the water outlet of the hydrant. The water port may include internal female threads or recessed locking grooves for receiving the nozzle. The nozzle typically includes a first end having a pair of external locking lugs that cooperate with the locking grooves in the water outlet to hold the nozzle in place upon rotation of the hydrant nozzle. In some cases, the hydrant nozzle may include external male threads which thread directly into the internal female threads of the outlet rather than the aforementioned locking lugs and grooves. The nozzle also includes a second end having external threads projecting outwardly from the water outlet. The Storz coupling includes an adapter having a first end with internal female threads for mating threaded engagement with the second threaded end of the nozzle. The adapter further includes a second end having a pair of locking lugs and locking grooves for receiving and securing the end of the fire hose to the fire hydrant. However, most fire hydrants do not have the adapter, or Storz coupling, attached to them, and therefore, fire departments must carry the adapter with them and then thread it onto the hydrant nozzle for connection with the fire hose. This certainly defeats the effort of a quick connection between a fire hose and fire hydrant in an emergency fire situation.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a quick connect hydrant nozzle secured within the port of the fire hydrant for readily receiving and connecting a fire hose to the fire hydrant.
The present invention includes a hydrant nozzle for connecting a fire hose to a fire hydrant. The hydrant nozzle comprises a tubular body portion extending longitudinally between a first end and a second end. The body portion has a generally cylindrical outer surface and a generally cylindrical inner surface defining a fluid passageway between the first and second ends. The nozzle further includes a cylindrical neck portion extending from the second end of the body portion to a front face and having an outer peripheral rim and an inner rim defining a center opening in fluid communication with the fluid passageway of the body portion. A pair of spaced apart locking lugs project outwardly from the outer surface and are positioned between the first and second ends of the body portion for removably securing the hydrant nozzle to the fire hydrant. A pair of spaced apart arcuate shaped locking grooves are recessed in the front face of the neck portion for removably securing the hydrant nozzle to the fire hose.